SUMMARY The PI, working with KU professional staff and a full time Program Assistant, will coordinate funding, organize seminars and workshops, and carry out proposal review and regular project assessment. All review activities will be accomplished in coordination with a distinguished External Advisory Board, who will also work with the PI, co-PI, and an Internal Advisory Board to monitor progress metrics and provide guidance as to overall scientific direction for the cores. Prospective projects will be solicited by a broad request for applications, which will be peer-reviewed prior to consideration for selection; we request $140,000/project on average for a project. Typically, a project will be funded for two years with the possibility for a third year depending on the availability of funds and on suitable progress as determined by the program leadership and Advisory Boards. All projects will be presented to NIH Program Officers prior to funding, making available all materials associated with them. All fiduciary matters related to the CBID and program reporting will be managed by Core A, working with grant management professionals in the Higuchi Bioscience Center. The following individuals constitute the management team for the proposal (see Core A for experience details).